Being A Geek
by ReleaseThroughWriting
Summary: Looking at the thoughts of Patrice as she goes through the ups and downs of attending Dan Quale Junior High where she is an outcast and knowing the new kid, Evan Goldman. Based on the Goodspeed version. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I don't own. I wish i did, but sadly, no. I am 13's number one fan tho! :DDD Enjoy!

Wow, this town sucks.

I cant beleive that my parents split up and my dad moved out of here and I had to stay here with mom. Well, at least something interesting might happen. Mom said the new neighbors are moving in today and that they have a "handsome boy," but if he is like all the other boys in this lame town, well, other than Archie, there is no chance he'll even talk to me. Brett and his friends walked by. I remember when I had a big crush on him. That was before I realized it was a waste of time.

The UHaul truck pulled up. A women with a sad face stepped out of the truck. Then a boy a boy with curly, brown hair followed her.

He was breathtaking.

Those big brown eyes were perfect and his slightly tanned skin was flawless. I went over to him. "Hi."

"Hi." he said back.

I held out my hand. "I'm Patrice."

He shoot my hand without hesitation. "I'm Evan Goldman"

"C'mon! I'll give you a tour!"

I'VE GOT A FEELING (PATRICE'S PART)

Evan smiled. "Thanks for the tour Patrice."

Yes. Life has definetly going to be more interesting


	2. Chapter 2

We were just about to leave when Brett roled by on his skateboard, and Evan's eyes lit up. "Hey! That's..."

"Brett," I said with disgust. Man, I hated the cool kids.

"Brett Sampson, right? I myspaced him! He has, like 3600 friend! His home page has a wait list!"

I rolled my eyes. "C'mon. I'll show you where was dump the nuclear waste. And forget about Brett Sampson."

He nodded. "Ok" But I knew he wasnt going to forget about Brett.

Evan walked right up to Brett as soon as we got into the school.

I'VE GOT A FEELING (BRETT'S PART)

"Do you play?" Brett asked him as he tossed Evan his football.

Evan missed the ball. "No. I 'm from New York. We're more yellers than players. I'm Evan Goldman."

"See, guys?" Brett scoffed to Eddie and Malcom. "That's how they talk in 'New York.' They're all frickin... educated."

"Not at all! I...

Brett interupted him. "I'm gonna call you brain."

"Brain it is!" Evan went along.

"And your gonna come to the movies with us on friday, right?

"Totally!"

Brett turned to Kendra. "And your coming, too. Right, Kendra?"

She smiled. "Try and stop me!"

"Oh, God!" Lucy sigh.

Brett said to Lucy, "You can come, too, Lucy. If you want."

"Geeeeh. Thanks, Brett!" she said sarcasticly. She grabbed Kendra's arm. "We so majorly have to talk!" and pulled her away. I am so glad I was like them anymore! Fighting over Brett like that is stupid.

Evan started out invitations.

"Wait!"Brett yelled. Everyone stopped. "A bra-what?!"

"So whats a 'Barf Matza' anyways?" Eddies piped in. God, they were idiots!

Lucy stepped up. "It's this weird Jewish thng where they make you take backwards and everyone gets cercumcized!"

"Oooohs" came from the crowd of students.

"Nononono!" Evan stopped everyone. "Its a party! With a DJ and wild dancing!"

Brett nodded his head. "Hey! That could be cool! Dude I'm gonna come to your party!"

Evan handed me my invite. Then everyone stopped.

Lucy scowled at me. I felt my cheeks go red. "Is she going?" she spat. "'Cause if she if goes we are so snubbing!"

"Patrice?" Evan said, confused. "What's wrong with Patrice?" At least he was sticking up for me.

"She'll be there!" Thanks so much, Brett!

Lucy added, "And we wont."

Eddie and Malcom jumped in. Seem everyone was on the "Hate Patrice" train. Well, its not unusual, so i shouldnt complain. "And they dont go, we dont go. Got it?"

And if we dont go... we dont go. Got it?"

Brett hand Evan back his invite. "Its either us or her. You decide."

Evan took back my invite and thought. Then he gave it to me. I was so happy at that moment, I thought I was going to burst.

But then the next thing I knew, I didnt have my invitation anymore and Evan was tearing it up.

I hope he's happy.

I looked over to Lucy and saw her holding up her phone in my direction. What is she... I thought. Then I realized what she was doing.

I towards the door, stopped, and looked back at Evan. He was laughing and smile with everyone else.

I pushed open the door and ran out.


End file.
